Swamp Fever (Left 4 Dead 2)
NOTE: Beacuse Left 4 Dead 2 technically has no script just a random phrase or quote said now or then, this technically isn't a transcript, but a list of assorted quotes used only in that certain campaign. Coach * [ ''Reading the sign at the start of The Swamp ] "No CEDA, no military, stay out..." *[ ''When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ''] "Put it all out there." *''When the fishing boat arrives in [[The Plantation|The Plantation ]]' "*Repeatedly blows sports whistle*" *'[ Upon seeing the Plane Wreckage'' ]' "Nick, you sure you didn't kill this pilot too?" * "Better not be any goddamn instant mud people, just add water." * "Nick, we're goin into a swamp filled with zombies. Y'all want me to lie to ya?" * "I normally stay the hell away from swamps on principle. You remember that movie with that golfer that got his hand ate by a gator? That shit's real." * "Ellis, it's just a boat." Ellis * '[ Start of the campaign ]' "Nick, what the hell, you shot the pilot." :'Nick: "Well he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he?" : Ellis: "True true, he was a zombie but he was also our only pilot." *'[' Start of the campaign ]''' "Oh man, that was some crazy shit! Nick, you are a man of ACTION!" : '''Nick: "I can't believe none of you were going to shoot him." *'[' While traveling on the cable ferry ]' "Coach? Any inspirational words while we enter the swamp?" :'Coach: "Though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." : '''Ellis:' "Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley'n I'm kick'n some ass!" : [Alternate Line] Okay, I didn't expect you to get all Biblical on me. *'[' While traveling on the cable ferry ]' "Man, if you ask me these swamp people got it all figured out. No cops, no rules..." :'Rochelle: "No indoor plumbing." : Ellis: "They figured out how to stop going to the bathroom? That's AMAZING. Ohhhhh. No, wait. Oh, I just got that. Shit, that's gross as hell." *'Rochelle:' "Ellis? Does your tattoo mean anything?" :Ellis: "Oh, this here? That says I'm a badass zombie-killing machine." ::Rochelle: [Sarcastically] "Wow. You must have amazing foresight to have gotten that." *'Ellis: '"Hey y'all be honest, are my muscles getting bigger?" Rochelle: '''"I don't know... Maybe?" ' Ellis: '"Yeah, I knew it! All this running around and climbing up on stuff is making me buff as hell."' *'[' ''When first seeing the plane ]''' "Well...at least we know where the Parachutist came from..." *[' ''Before the emergency door event starts at The Swamp ]' "Somebody's gotta open this door." *"Oh yeah, I know plenty about swamps. Full of bugs and gators and snakes...and zombies now." *'Ellis: '''"Listen up everybody. Be on the lookout for blood farmers. I'm serious." : '''Rochelle: Boy, what the hell are you talking about? :: Ellis: "Duh? Farmers that don't grow crops; they grow PEOPLE, to EAT." : Nick: '''"Jesus Christ Ellis, like the goddamn zombies aren't bad enough." *"This one time, I was on a tour boat and they fed chickens to the gators." *"Hoohoo! Apocalypse, my ass! We're livin' in the best shooting range of ALL TIME!" *"Yeah. I mean not so much thinking about the gators as I'm wishing we had some BBQ chicken right now." *"Smells like a raccoon died in a diaper factory." *[' ''On ferry in the Plank Country ]' "Hey, Nick? Did you know I used to have a suit just like yours once?" :'Nick: "Pfft." / "Oh, really?" ::Ellis: "Yeah. First communion in second grade. Don't think it fits anymore." :::Coach: "Hoho, yeah boy! Look at you, givin' Nick some shit right back!" / "Nick, just ignore the boy." Nick *'[' In response to Ellis's reaction to him killing the pilot ]''' "Well he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he?" *"I shot a zombie. He was a zombie, Ellis. He must have gotten bitten before he picked us up." : '''Rochelle: "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and...attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" *"I still can't believe none of you were going to shoot him." *'[' In response to Ellis talking about the blood farmers ]''' "Jesus Christ Ellis, like the goddamn zombies aren't bad enough." *[ When jumping into deep water in Swamp Fever'' ]' '''Nick: '"Shit! All this swamp is gonna ruin my white suit!" :'''Rochelle: "Laughs You mean the one with zombie brains all over it? That one?" ::Nick: "Brains come out, swamp water doesn't. Don't ask me how I know that." Rochelle: '"So what do you think is going to kill us? Gators, snakes, bugs, or mud people? :'Nick: You're forgetting one thing - from the way we're shooting? Each other." *'[''' When crossing the river in Plank Country ] Rochelle: '"Nick, what do you think the odds are that the swamp people are still alive?" :'''Nick: "What alive and Infected, or alive and not zombies?" ::Rochelle: "Not zombies." :::Nick: "100 to 1." ::::Rochelle: "Sound about right." Rochelle *'[' Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever ]''' "When they say stay out, I'm sure they meant someone else." *[' ''Agreeing with Nick's shooting of the pilot ]''' "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and...attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" *[ Reaching the ferry ''] "It looks like they've all left...and gone deeper into the swamp. Well, great. " *"Earl's gator village? This just keeps getting better..." *'[' When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ]''' "Everyone, on the ferry!" *[' ''On the ferry ]' "Ellis, does that tattoo mean anything?" :'Ellis: "Oh, this here? It means I'm a badass zombie killin' machine." :Rochelle: "Wow. You must have amazing foresight to get that." *"So Nick, what do you think the chances are the swamp people are still alive?" :'''Nick: "What, alive and Infected, or alive and not zombies?" : '''Rochelle:' "Not zombies." : Nick: "100 to 1." : Rochelle: "Sounds about right." *'[''' Responding to Ellis about the blood farmers'' ] "Blood farmers? Boy, what in the hell are you talking about?" *'[' Reading the 'No Swimming' sign at the ferry ]''' "You're telling me they actually had to post a sign to keep people from swimming in the gator pool? Alright..." *"No swimming in the Gator Park. Good to know!" *[' ''Reaching the Drainage Pipe Safe Room ]''' "That's an encouraging sign. There's still power!" *[' ''Stepping into the swamp ]' "Ooookay, this is ''creepy. " *[' ''Wandering in the swamp ]''' "I am sick to death of this mud." *"Good thing I'm wearing boots..." *"Okay. Enough of the mud already!" *"My feet are never going to dry..." *[' ''Searching the Shanty Town for supplies ]' "If anybody could survive this...it would be people, who live like ''this..." *[' ''Observing the Plane Wreckage ]''' " Zombies hit mid-flight I guess..." *"Holy shit... A downed plane!" *[' ''At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site ]''' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" *[' ''Opening the Airplane Hatch ]''' "I've always wanted to do this." *[ In the Swamp People's Safe House ]' "God''damm''it, the swamp people are zombies. Oh, zombie swamp people, I'm sorry...I gotta shoot you." *"Oh shit, they didn't make it..." *"Hey Ellis. A bathtub...heard of one before?" *'[' ''Observing the pile of dead animal carcasses ]' "We had heard reports that the infection might spread through mammals, but..." :'Ellis: "So they just killed them all? : Rochelle: "Better safe than sorry I guess..."